worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Okari
"Guess my name…guess if you can…should you guess wrong…my prey you shall be. Guess my name…guess if you can…should you guess right…your gaurdian I’ll be. Guess Guess…Try if you can..." Quick Facts *Name: Okari *Species: Demon *Rank: Arch-level *Prey: Human Souls *Origin: See Below *Notable Members: Rumpelstiltskin, Sulloben Okari Origin There are multiple legends of how the Okari came into existance. Some say that they were the 'sons of God' who fell to Earth and fell in love with human women. Others say that they were really the Nephilim, offspring of that unnatural union. Another variation tells that they were the followers of Lucifer and were kicked out of heaven along with him. Still another variation has them being the first sons of Lilith, mother of all demons, and that they were never related to angels at all. Whether they were once angels or not, one thing is certain...they have a near insatiable appetite for human souls. That is what let to the creation of the pact. In olden times they were greatly feared because of their insatiable appetite for human souls. Then one day a brave human made a bet with an Okari, and the foolish demon accepted. If the human could guess his name within three tries, or three days according to human fairytales, then all Okari would have to offer their pray this same opportunity and become their gaurdian should the human succeed. If the human didn't guess right though, the demon was free to consume their soul. Unfortunately the human somehow guessed right, and the Okari doomed the rest of his race. If the okari failed and the human died of anything other that natural causes (i.e. old age, illness), then the Okari's soul would be torn apart. Though what most Okari don't tell their charge is that when such a 'bond' is formed, the human's soul is fair game for other demons, including other Okari. So it can make the human's life incredibly dangerous and their gaurdian's job rather difficult. The Okari's Game After the pact, all Okari must give a human the chance to guess their name. If the human guesses wrong then they are demon food, but should they guess correctly then the Okari shall become their gaurdian and protector until the end of the human's life. Originally the human had three days to guess the demon's name, in which to make unlimited guesses, but the Okari population dwindled down so much that it was changed to three guesses. Rules *No Okari may eat a human soul without first playing the game. *Okari are forbidden to kill their protectorate, on threat of their soul being torn apart. *Should their protectoraute die of anything other than natural causes (i.e. old age, illness) the Okari will have their soul torn apart. *Non-demon related causes of death will be reviewed on a case by case basis, but don't get your hopes up. *Okari are forbidden to have relations with a non-demon, especially not their human charge. *Okari can not have more than one protectorate and cannot break away from their current protectorate. This makes feeding hard. *Okari are allowed to go after demon souls or the souls of other Okari charges. *Rules were made to be broken. Appearance Okari have three forms; their true form, human form, and an in-between awakened form. All Okari have wings like angels, albeit black as that of a raven or crow. Other than the wings, appearance varies from demon to demon. Most have horns and tails, but the amount varies.